The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a through-electrode.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in high performance electronic systems. A capacity and an operation speed of the semiconductor devices have been increased. Thus, various researches have been conducted for integrating various functions in small semiconductor device and for fast driving the semiconductor device.
A through-silicon via (TSV) partially or fully penetrating a semiconductor chip may be used for communication between semiconductor chips stacked for high integration or between a semiconductor chip and an external system.